User blog:Jillian189/Freak Log - Kenshin
Name: Kenshin Age: Mid-30's Gender: Male Eye color: Blue Hair color: Black Appearance: Kenshin is a BLK Demoman wearing the Suited Demoman model with a GRY-colored tie, and the default RED Demoman's Fro. Personality: Kenshin is stern, no-nonsense, and unfailingly polite. He is always formal even when off-duty, and never seems to lose his cool. Even while angry, he always manages to keep himself collected. This causes others who don't know Kenshin very well to believe that he's arrogant and smug, even though his politeness was the result of his childhood upbringing. Unlike many Demomen, who are prone to alcoholism and devil-may-care attitudes, Kenshin follows the rules and prefers to stop crime within the boundaries of the law. Due to how dangerous criminals can be, Kenshin knows that recklessness can bring severe consequences. He hates criminals and other lawbreakers, naturally, but he also hates those who bend the rules and pass themselves off as "good". Despite his own supernatural background, Kenshin is a realist and doesn't really believe that supernatural events can be the cause of a crime. He will always try to come up with a rational explanation for why a crime happened, as opposed to saying "a wizard conjured up lightning bolt and struck his victim dead". Theme: The extended opening theme from Law & Order --- Characteristics Type: Demonic hybrid Alignment: Lawful Good Attitude: Stern, polite Fighting style: Mid to close-range Abilities: *''Brontekinesis'' -- Kenshin is the grandson of a Thunder Oni, a type of demonic yokai. Naturally, this gives him the power to control thunder, which are basically deadly shock-waves magnified by nature. He mostly applies this by clapping his hands really hard, producing a powerful shock-wave that stuns and pushes back opponents. *''Electrokinesis'' -- Being half-Thunder Oni gives Kenshin this power as well. He usually does simple feats such as using his electricity to stun criminals like a taser, and power electrical devices to save on rent money. *''Enhanced physical condition'' -- Kenshin is stronger, tougher, and faster than the average human. He has diamond-hard bones, allowing him to shrug off most attacks as if they're nothing. He also has a powerful digestive system that allows him to digest anything without problems (although he really wishes it wouldn't do the same for coffee). *''Enhanced senses'' -- Kenshin has excellent hearing, smell, sight, and taste. It often comes in handy when trying to track down elusive criminals. *''Healing factor'' -- Kenshin has the ability to recover from injuries that are normally fatal to humans and some Freaks. Due to his rapid healing rate, Kenshin often appears as implacable, which tends to scare criminals. *''Expert shooter'' -- Due to his enhanced sight, Kenshin has a good eye and is well-trained in the use of firearms. He can shoot a target from a far distance away. He wields the Spy's standard Revolver. *''Expert fighter'' -- Kenshin is trained in Krav Maga, a martial art style that combines techniques sourced from aikido, judo, boxing, and wrestling. He is decent enough to take down normal humans and low-level Freaks without the use of his powers. Weaknesses: *Like all Oni, Kenshin is severely allergic to soybeans, especially when they're roasted. Merely touching them brings him great pain, and consuming them causes severe stomach problems that leaves him weakened for quite a while. *Due to being half-demon, Kenshin is vulnerable to holy magics as anything pure and divine causes permanent injuries upon contact. *Kenshin's powers are restricted and controlled by the eyepatch he wears. When removed, his powers increase, but also become unpredictable and impossible to control. *Kenshin's electric-based powers tend to act unstable when near water. While it could take out a large amount of enemies, it could hurt Kenshin as well if he's standing on or near a body of water. *Kenshin's thunder waves need a consistent medium to travel through, such as water, air, or earth. *Despite his healing factor and enhanced physical abilities, Kenshin can still be killed if he is injured beyond the point of recovery, or if he encounters Freaks with the ability to nullify his abilities. --- Status Status: Alive Occupation: Police detective Superiors: Don (a BLU Spy wearing the Sky Captain and the Aviator Assassin) Subordinates: Jericho (partner) Allies: Jericho Enemies: James Jackson --- Personal Information Likes: Coffee (decaf), order, facts, putting away criminals, cream-filled donuts Dislikes: Criminals, James Jackson, people who do bad things with good intentions, supernatural theories Relationships: *'James Jackson '- Kenshin hates James Jackson and opposes the Scout's crime-fighting methods. While he acknowledges James' efforts, Kenshin refuses to think of himself as being on the same boat with him due to James' willingness to kill criminals. He knows that killing is necessary, but due to his KKPD training, he believes that killing should be only used as a last resort rather than a means to an end. In his honest, Kenshin sees James as another "criminal" that needs to be put away for the good of society. *'Jericho' - Kenshin is good friends with Jericho, though they don't always get along. Kenshin finds his partner's outlandish theories and belief in the supernatural rather irritating, and has been trying to break Jericho out of his habits. However, he is also fond of the BLU Sniper and sometimes sees him as the naive little brother he never had. Biography: Kenshin was born in the Suijin area (koth_suijin). His grandfather was a Thunder Oni who fell in love with Kenshin's grandmother, resulting in Kenshin having a bit of demon blood in him. Although he is African-American, Kenshin was raised Japanese. He was taught from childhood to be polite to others no matter what. When he grew older, Kenshin moved to the Kong King region (koth_king) to live independently. The criminal state of the city disgusted him so much that he decided to fix it. He joined the KKPD (Kong King Police Department), and during his career he put away many criminals behind bars. After many years of service, Kenshin became a mentor to Jericho, a rookie whose background was heavily entrenched in the supernatural. Although Kenshin's beliefs initially clashed with Jericho's, they became an unstoppable team. Together, they confronted the darkness affecting Kong King and worked to make things a little brighter, one criminal at a time. --- Notes Trivia: *A running gag between Kenshin and Jericho is that Jericho would try to guess what his partner is hiding within his afro. So far, he has come up with a toaster, a rubber chicken, a wedding ring, and some porn magazines. *Kenshin is a masculine Japanese name derived from 謙 ''(''ken) and 信'' (''shin). They mean "modest" and "truth", respectively. *Kenshin is often called "The Perfect Gentleman" by his co-workers, mostly to mock his exceedingly polite behavior. Inspirations: *Kenshin's character was inspired by police and crime shows such as Law & Order (the original), Numb3rs, and Inspector Lewis. *Kenshin's weakness to soybeans comes from the Japanese tradition Mamemaki, where people throw roasted soybeans out the door (or at a family member wearing a demon mask) while shouting "Demons out! Luck in!" before slamming the door. Soybeans, in Japanese culture, are seen as a way to drive away evil spirits who bring misfortune and illnesses with them. Quotes: *"Good morning, sir. Would you like an order of being handcuffed, with a side of spending ten years in prison?" *"I can't fathom why you'd believe that some magic voodoo would be the cause of death for our latest victim." *"People who do bad things out of good intentions are still criminals. Don't try to convince me otherwise." Category:Blog posts